


Ravenclaws are the worst

by carolss



Category: 30 Rock
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Yule Ball
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Liz não tinha certeza como a discussão tinha começado, um momento ela estava sendo convidada para o baile de inverno e no outro ela estava discutindo bem alto com Wesley sobre se um futuro bruxo astronauta poderia usar guelrricho para respirar no espaço (e a resposta era não, ela tinha quase 75% certeza disso).





	Ravenclaws are the worst

Liz não tinha certeza como a discussão tinha começado, um momento ela estava sendo convidada para o baile de inverno e no outro ela estava discutindo bem alto com Wesley sobre se um futuro bruxo astronauta poderia usar guelrricho para respirar no espaço (e a resposta era não, ela tinha quase 75% certeza disso).

“Mas voltando ao assunto, você aceita ou não ir ao baile de inverno comigo ?” Wesley disse (e Liz interpretou isso como um sinal de derrota com relação a questão do guelrricho)

“Eu já disse sim”

“Não você não disse”

“Certo eu estou dizendo agora. Mas só porque eu quero esfregar na cara do Jack que alguém me convidou sem ele ter que pagar...ele não te pagou certo ?”

“Não”

“Bom saber. E eu só estou dizendo sim porque você foi único que me pediu para ir, você não é de maneira nenhuma a primeira escolha”

“Você não foi a minha primeira escolha também”

O bisbilhoscópio que ela tinha no bolso do uniforme começou a apitar.

“Ha ha” ela disse.

“Esses artefatos são tão infantis”

Ela deu de ombros. E ele revirou os olhos.

“Certo, eu vou estar te esperando na sala comunal as seis”

“O baile só começa as sete”

“Eu sei, mas pré-pontualidade é importante Liz”

“Ninguém liga sobre isso”

“Sim eles ligam”

“Sabe essa atitude de sabichão é o motivo porque ninguém gosta de corvinais”

“Isso é errado, eles não gostam de sonserinos. E você é da corvinal também então mesmo se o seu pequeno comentário fizesse sentido ele se aplicaria a você também”

“Eu sei disso. E pessoas gostam de sonserinos sim, Jack é bem mais popular do que você ou eu combinados”

“O seu amigo bizarramente bonito e carismático é uma exceção e ele não deveria ser contado”

“Ugh. Você é o pior”

“Igualmente. Então você vai estar lá as seis ?”

“Seis e meia”

“Eu posso fazer isso funcionar. Mas eu espero que você saiba que isso é um sacrifício com relação aos meus princípios com relação a pré-pontualidade”

Liz revirou os olhos e decidiu que ela só iria encontrá-lo na sala comunal as seis e trinta e cinco, talvez até seis e quarenta se ela ainda estivesse irritada.


End file.
